


Mothers

by Queen_of_Moons67



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: Yoon let his eyes slide sideways, thought better of it, and tore them back again to stare at his plate. Not that his subtlety mattered, apparently."Something you want to talk about?" Gi-gan asked.





	Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> You may be asking yourself, did Queen_of_Moons67 write a 500 word fic separate from her NaNo project? Why yes, yes I did. I got this idea in my head and couldn't help myself. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I do not own "Yona of the Dawn".

Yoon let his eyes slide sideways, thought better of it, and tore them back again to stare at his plate. Not that his subtlety mattered, apparently.

"Something you want to talk about?" Gi-gan asked. Her voice was even, and Yoon marveled at her ability to easily speak above all the noise around them. “Genius Pretty Boy?"

"Hah?!" Yoon yelped, and whirled in his seat to look at her. Her eyes twinkled, her skin wrinkled with laughter.

"I'm just teasing, boy. I know your name is Yoon."

"No, I just - I haven't called myself that in a while."

She nodded slowly, eyes dissecting him like she was the blue dragon, but her fingers twitched - likely longing for her pipe, which she had forgotten back in her room.

The motion made her more human, and he was already relaxing a bit when she said, "I remember you saying it all those years ago, you know. And Jae-ha's been calling you that behind your back."

Yoon laughed and looked down to hide the blush he felt heating his cheeks, twisting his fingers together once before forcing them to lay flat on the table. He decided to ignore the fact it had only been three years, and looking up, said, "I don't mind. It's how he shows his affection."

"Yes, I know," Gi-gan agreed, her voice a little softer with nostalgia. "You know the first thing he did when he saw me again was flirt?" She laughed, and Yoon grinned back.

"At least _you_ get flirting! All day every day, fighting with his brothers, teasing me, teasing Hak -"

"What, you think he didn't do the same with me?" Gi-gan laughed. "If anything you're the lucky one, getting by with just that."

Yoon raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Well, let me tell you about the time -"

 

Jae-ha groaned, staring down the length of the long table. "Yona, dear, I might need to take a short leave of absence."

She turned from her conversation with Hak to look at him in confusion.

"Your coronation brought my two mothers together, and it looks like I might be in trouble."

He nodded down the table, and Yona turned to look at where Yoon and Gi-gan both sat, heads bent together. As they watched, the two paused their conversation, shot glares in Jae-ha's direction, and then broke out laughing.

Yona giggled, but shook her head. "I need you here, Jae-ha. You'll just have to figure a way out of their loving embraces later."

He looked at her and pouted. "Are you sure about that?"

"Deadly, Droopy Eyes," Hak interjected, leaning across Yona to glare at him. "You're a general now. Dealing with proud mothers is part of the deal."

Jae-ha sighed, and looked back towards Yoon and Gi-gan. The younger caught his eye and smiled, while the older gave him a smirk. He laughed and waved back with his cheekiest grin. Part of the deal, huh? If he had known that before, he might have joined Yona sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, and please leave a comment!
> 
> If you want to talk fandom stuff with me, message me @queenofmoons67 on Tumblr! You can also find the occasional update on my NaNo project (a "Daiya no Ace" fic) there, or send me a fic request.


End file.
